ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamid Khan
Hamid Khan, played by Ernie Hudson Jr., is a fictional character in the HBO series Oz. Biography He is imprisoned for nearly killing a white man whom he saw raping a black woman. Khan is a man who takes his religion seriously. He is one of the most physically built Muslims on Oz, and represents them in the boxing tournament. He does fairly well in the tournament until Cyril O'Reily knocks him out, inflicting permanent brain damage. Khan is left on life support, until his wife allows prison doctors to take him off the ventilator. Character storyline Prisoner #99K515. Convicted March 6, 1999 - Aggravated assault. Sentence: 10 years, eligible for parole in five. Season Three Khan arrives in Em City and is immediately accepted by Kareem Said and the Muslims. Khan fits in perfectly at first, but as time goes by, he challenges leadership from Said. Khan was not happy when he finds out that the inmates' lawyer for the class action suit against the state and the prison is a Jew. Khan further questions Said's leadership once it is rumored that he is attracted to a white woman. Later it is revealed that Said does in fact have feelings for this woman, thanks to Poet who at lunch time got on stage and wrote a poem about him witnessing Said's lust for Scott Ross' half-sister Tricia. Khan, publicly embarrassed, takes over the leadership of the Muslims. He then threatens to harm the woman if she goes near Said, to which Said threatens revenge for anyone who harms her. Khan represents the Muslims in the prison boxing tournament created by CO Sean Murphy. As Khan is over six feet tall and over 200 pounds of solid muscle, he is one of the most built fighters in the ring. In the first fight, he wins easily over Kenny Wangler, who is much smaller and suffers from withdrawel. In the second match, he must fight Jason Cramer, a homosexual inmate. Inmates Zahir Arif and Simon Adebisi urge him to kill Cramer, playing on his homophobia and racism. Neither fighter is knocked out, and Khan wins by vote. Khan then fights the championship match against Cyril O'Reily, an Irish-American inmate who is winning because his brother, Ryan, is drugging his opponents' water. Murphy prevents Ryan O'Reily from drugging Khan's water, however, and so Cyril is left at a disadvantage; he is significantly smaller, as well as brain-damaged. Determined to win, Ryan whips his brother into a frenzy by reminding him of the abuse they both suffered at their father's hands; Cyril beats Khan so badly that he sustains permanent brain damage. Season Four Part I Khan is put on life support. His wife cannot stand to see him in that condition, and sues the prison to have him taken off his ventilator. She wins the ruling and Khan dies, with Kareem Said offering one final prayer at his side. Shortly after his death, he appears in Cyril's dreams saying that his two murder victims, Preston Nathan and Khan himself, are going to haunt him the rest of his life. Trivia Hamid means praised in Arabic. Casting Ernie Hudson Jr., is the real life son of Ernie Hudson, who plays Warden Leo Glynn on the show. Category:Characters Category:Muslims Category:Deceased Characters